Semiconductor devices may include external contact elements over which the semiconductor chips included in the devices may be accessed from outside the devices. Electrically conductive means may be provided so as to provide the coupling between the semiconductor chips and the external contact elements.
Miniaturization is a continuing trend in integrated circuit packaging technology toward smaller scales for semiconductor devices. Various techniques may be used to produce smaller semiconductor packages, such as chip scale packaging, wafer level packaging or chip stacking.